


Blood

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020, day 30, wound reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Ahsoka smells blood.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> warnings- blood

Ahsoka’s nose wrinkles at the smell of blood. It’s not the clones. Their blood smells slightly different than baseline humans. And its definitely not Anakin’s. Kix had already given her master a once over after he had been blasted off a cliff face. 

That only leaves one likely suspect.

Ahsoka hands her datapad off to Rex and gets up from the campfire she and a few of the 501st are clustered around. They’ve driven the Separatists from the planet and blown up several of their bases, much to Hardcases’s enjoyment. They don’t have to move out till tomorrow, so they’ve set up camp on the mesa overlooking the celebrating village below.

Several of the clones are mingling with the grateful villagers, celebrating, and partying. Others have chosen instead to relax around campfires and roasting small fluffy candies the locals had shared with them.

“Master Obi-wan?” Ahsoka calls when she reaches his tent. The smell of blood is stronger here. Much stronger.

“Master Obi-wan?” Ahsoka calls again. She grows increasingly concerned when he doesn’t respond. She briefly hopes she’s not about to see something embarrassing, then pokes her head inside.

Ob _­_ i-wan is sprawled out on his bed, still fully dressed. A cracked datapad lays on the floor beneath the hand dangling off the edge of the bed. His shirt is covered in blood.

“Kix! I need you to come to Master Obi-wan’s tent,” Ahsoka says to her comm as she runs forward. She shifts Obi-wan’s robes out of the way and finds blood soaked bandages. She hastily folds the corner of the blanket over the bandages and presses down.

Obi-wan’s eyes flicker open as he groans. “’Soka?” Obi-wan says.

“You’re bleeding out,” Ahsoka says.

“Oh,” Obi-wan says, then his eyes close again.

“Hey, hey wake up!” Ahsoka pats his cheek. It’s alarmingly cold beneath her touch. “Kix! It’s an emergency!” she yells to her comm.

“Right here, Commander,” Kix says as he ducks through the tent flap. “Oh kriff. What happened?”

“I don’t know. I just found him like this.”

“I should have checked up on him. I knew the stitches wouldn’t hold,” Kix says as he unpacks his medical kit. “Not after that stunt he pulled with Skywalker.”

He pulls Ahsoka’s hands away and peels up the bandages. Obi-wan whimpers as the bandages pull at the shredded skin.

“I’ve got to take him into surgery,” Kix says. “You good here?”

Ahsoka looks down at her bloodstained hands. “I’m good,” she says quietly. She curls her hands into fists and breathes. She’s okay. Obi-wan will be okay. Kix will make sure of it.

“I’m good,” she says again to the now empty tent.

It’ll be fine.


End file.
